User talk:Bumblebee the transformer
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the Battle for the skyscraper page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Infinityblade2005 (talk) 11:37, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Infinityblade2005 (talk) 11:37, January 15, 2015 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing, read the rules or you will be blocked! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI/II. If you like object shows, click here->http://battlefordreamisland.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_for_Dream_Island_Wiki for the BFDI wiki! #Canhasapose PEASHOOTERFAN (talk) 00:37, March 10, 2015 (UTC)PEASHOOTERFAN Thank you I reverted the edit back to normal. The vandal was 21tscott, who I will give a warning. Me! 21tscott has been blocked He's been blocked. Infinityblade2005 Ok Can't promise you that Sorry, since your camp is over I might join another or even make my own. Push the A to continue. Btd456Creeper 12:32, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Are you available for BFLL? I've took away some characters, so if you join, (plz do) yes, I look needy, but if you do join Battle For Lanceland, then we can get the camp started. You've joined another person's camp. Infinity BLAD Two Zewo 0 Fweive! Peeradon keep editing Bfdi is the best's camp. Vv cephei a (talk) 10:08, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Your Lord, Michael, The Lord Of Wikia (talk) 05:08, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Michael: Why did you not include me in the next Rp story? Please? Sorry. But I didnt include you because i need to pave the way for more characters and OC's. Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 06:37, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations! A celebration! Jk don't care about teh title :P so anyway you are admin now! - IB2995 SySop rights Congratulation, Bumblebee the transformer! In the voting poll for your user right, you have reached an astonishing 100% support! We have given you SySop rights. Now good luck with your rights and remember to be a great editor! Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 09:28, September 7, 2015 (UTC) YAAAAAAY! Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 09:48, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Grats' Bumblebee! You have been an Admin! Good Luck with your rights! I'm watching you! (plz don't spam me here) 10:52, September 7, 2015 (UTC) 'PLEASE READ!1' SOMEONE HAS UPLOADED A PICTURE OF A MALE GENITALIA. please delete it. Important News Bumblebee the transformer!!! I need you to do the challenge at least before October 30th if you don’t do the challenge then you won’t be eliminated but is up for elimination for 2 episodes. Unicornicopia170 (talk) 10:39, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Oh and uhh… if you’re wondering why not you tell the others? Why only me? I’lol handle it and I am afraid I’ll be blocked of spamming Unicornicopia170 (talk) 10:39, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Apology Sorry but nobody will join my wiki of Dogs how am I suppose to do anything about it? Dear Bubbly Bubble Bubble! You my friend do not worry! I already signed up… Bubbly Bubble you are a great, modest and friendly person that’s why you are an admin my Bubbly Bubble And NEVER say your camps are boring or else I will block you because your camps are magnificent and popular but people are just jealous. (Actually I cannot block you I am not an administrator). I would do anything for a friend of mine and bye Bubbly Bubble! My dear Bubbly Bubble Unicornicopia170 (talk) 09:43, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Bubble Sorry Sorry for annoyance. Anyways want me to cancel the show or not? Unicornicopia170 (talk) 13:11, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Hey Bubble. I was wondering since Bfdifan444 was blocked maybe you could be his substitute in Camp of Ice Cream 4.0? Hello its Katycatomg, just so you know, I read the rules, and i promise to follow them!!!!!Katycatomg (talk) 22:42, November 16, 2015 (UTC) About our fan fiction When can you edit it again? It's just that I'm currently in my free time, and I would like to make the best of it - on Wikia. I have no life. Anyways, please reply to this as fast as you could. I am going to make Chapter 6 right now. Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 09:46, November 29, 2015 (UTC) A Leafy's Story I think you should Chapter 5, a 2 parter episode. After all, the chapters are quite short and all, I may be interested if you mind making the episode longer. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 12:16, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Im already working on it. Should be out soon Season 5 You can sign up. Also maybe COIC : Little Ones might be released first, since it's released today you might wanna sign up there. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 08:08, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Hey Bumblebee, could I remove the "Firey returns" part in A Leafy's story? I need to be honest here, as I don't want to be sad or anything when I do it. Just be honest with me over here, could I remove it? Sure. As long as its not most of chapter 5 Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 11:34, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Forgotten Camps Don't worry Bumblebee. People only forgot about it, due to the fact that it's bland. Not to be rude or anything. I really don't want to offend Pp46, but I guess that's why. I can't believe they forget about such a wonderful camp. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 11:56, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Don't Sweat It! Bumblebee stop wasting your time and sign up! Young Little Unicorn (talk) 13:40, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Indeed You must but your answer in bullet points like this * EFIC I HATE You SO MUCH BLAH BLAH BLAH! The questions are on top of the page so you could answer it. But if you wanted more detailed information look in the previous histories of this page. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 05:56, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Bubbly Bubble Thanks for suggestion of challenges :D Rainbow Ice Cream was also a contestant last season, she was mean, grumpy and arrogant due to this she placed 12th (Non-Merge). But how does this sound : The police took Everything-Flavored Ice Cream, to jail for 3 months. They needed replacement, but they couldn't find one. Rainbow walked across and saw posters about 'HOST NEEDED'. At first she doesn't want to, but when she tripped on a banana peel she touched the 'Crystal of Personaltiies' and made her turn into her 5 Personaltiies : Grumpy, Sadistic, Competitive, Sarcastic, Happiness. Afterwards, Happiness (one of Rainbow's personalities) volunteered to be a host for COIC : Little Ones. What do you think about that? Also could you rate Episode 6 of The Pointless Race for Spaghetti!. I wanted to know if I made a good plot. Thanks again for you wasting your precious time reading this crap, bye :D Young Little Unicorn (talk) 06:56, December 13, 2015 (UTC)